Around the Countryside
by juliaspov
Summary: A story woven around and through the Countrycide episode with a few spoilers for Cyberwoman thrown in as well. Jack/Ianto
1. Morning of the Countryside

A/N: A story twisting around and through the Countrycide episode with a few spoilers for Cyberwoman as well.

Standard Disclaimer: I've no ties with anything Torchwood. Chapter Two follows a portion of the Countrycide script closely (I didn't want to mess with perfection) but the rest I threw together myself, borrowing bits and pieces from the real Torchwood writers. I hope they don't mind.

-------------------------------

Morning of the Countryside

Their footsteps echoed strangely as the two men entered the large cavernous shooting range. Ianto Jones shivered slightly as he walked further into the room but knew that he couldn't really blame it on the cool air. He was here at Captain Jack Harkness' request, or rather command, to get some practice with the Torchwood firearms. After Ianto's fiasco with Lisa, Jack wanted to make sure there would be no such problems in the future.

A nervous sweat started to prickle the back of Ianto's neck. He knew he could handle a gun. Weapons training was standard procedure at Torchwood One in London and he had quite enjoyed the precision and accuracy that was required to hit your target. In fact he thought he had been rather good for a junior researcher. But that was before. He hadn't handled a gun since the night that Lisa had been killed, …executed, …since Lisa had died.

An assortment of weapons were laid out on a table next to him and Ianto reached out a hand to hesitantly pick one up. It was already loaded. He checked the safety and turned around to face Jack.

The older man stood a few meters away at the firing line looking confident and relaxed, giving Ianto an encouraging little smile. "Okay, lets see what you've got." He held out a set of ear and eye protectors he had pulled from one of the shelves.

Ianto hefted the weight of the gun in his right hand and looked at it. All the memories of that night came flooding back. Having a gun just like this one thrust into his hands with orders to go kill the monster that had once been his girlfriend. Failure meant that his life would be forfeit as well as hers. Faced with the cold hard fact that he had to end the life of the woman he loved he had frozen, gun in hand, unable to follow through with what he knew had to be done.

Shaking off the painful memories as best he could, Ianto moved forward to take the safety gear from Jack. Jack stepped back giving Ianto some room and the young man let out a silent sigh of relief as the older moved away. His awareness of Jack as a man was conflicting fiercely with his feelings about Lisa in a very confusing way.

Ever since he had started working at Torchwood Three Jack had flirted and teased him outrageously. That's just how Jack was and Ianto had come to accept it, expect it, and if he were honest about it, even enjoy it. Then his world collapsed as Jack and the team found out about Lisa and everything changed.

For a while after that night Ianto felt that he had hated everyone, especially Jack, and that the feeling was returned in full force. The team were alive and his girlfriend was dead, shot and killed by them. Still, he had continued working with them, trying to regain the working relationship they had all enjoyed before. But everything had changed. The team seemed to be walking on eggshells around him, wary, careful about what they said or did. The flirting and teasing had stopped.

Ianto had felt empty and alone.

After a time life had moved forward. Everyone started putting the Lisa incident behind them and Ianto could feel the change come across the Hub. He was being included in the fun and joking and Jack was starting to flirt and tease again. Ianto hadn't realized how much he had missed the teasing until Jack started up again. The blatant innuendos, the suggestive looks, the sexy smiles.

An empty space in Ianto's life was being filled with laughter and friendship.

The scuff of a shoe as Jack took a step brought Ianto's thoughts rushing back to the present. He could almost feel the heat of Jacks gaze on his back and felt himself start to tense up nervously as he stood at the firing line. He tried to focus in on the targets on the far wall but memories kept flitting in front of his eyes and all he could see was Lisa.

As he raised his arm to fire his hand shook ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath to control his nerves he quickly aimed and pulled the trigger. The shot went wide, in fact it wasn't even close. He shut his eyes briefly, telling himself to get a grip, before refocusing on the targets and raising his arm again. This time he hit the target. Just barely, but he hit it. He flipped the safety back on the gun and turned to look at Jack pulling the ear muffs off his ears. He knew he could do better but was hoping for a quick escape.

"Not bad. But if this were a real mission you probably wouldn't get a second chance." Jack walked over and put a kind hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Keep your arm straight. Line up your target with your arm, relax and exhale as you squeeze the trigger. Don't pull the trigger, squeeze." His deep voice echoed lightly around the shooting range.

Ianto could feel the warmth of Jack's hand even through the thick fabric of his suit coat and the exciting scent that was Jack was curling through his senses. The chill of the room was being chased away by the heat of Jack and Ianto couldn't pull himself away. The sexual awareness that was constantly humming just below the surface was starting to cloud his thoughts as he looked into Jack's brilliant blue eyes.

Ianto focused in on Jack's mouth trying to process the words the older man was saying, "All you need to do is practice. I'd like to see you down here a couple times a week." Jacks voice trailed off as he noticed Ianto staring at his mouth.

As the spoken echoes died out to silence Ianto quickly sought to break the tension he could feel building around them. "Jack" He pulled his gaze back to the clear blue of Jacks eyes, watching Jack raise his eyebrows with a look of inquiry. "Thank you" The words came out in a rush. A flush of embarrassment tinted Iantos cheeks with a stain of colour and his eyes fell to Jacks mouth again.

The Captains lips twitched into a tiny smile as he asked "For what?" His hand slid up Ianto's shoulder to his neck. Ianto could feel the warmth of Jacks thumb unconsciously caressing the skin he found there, just above the shirt collar. Jack seemed to shift towards the younger man or perhaps it was Ianto that leant towards Jack. It didn't matter.

"I want to thank you for not killing me or retconning me after Lisa. I want to thank you for letting me work here still. I want to thank you for showing me there is still a life for me…" Ianto's voice trailed off. He had probably utterly confused Jack. Hell, he was confused himself.

Giving in to the chaotic state of his mind Ianto leant in and pressed his lips firmly against Jacks. Feeling Jack stiffen slightly with surprise Ianto quickly tried to pull back but it was too late. A strong yet gentle hand had slipped around to the back of Ianto's neck and he was pulled in closer as the captain angled his head and returned the kiss.

Eyes drifting shut Ianto gave a sigh of wonder that he was kissing his boss, a man, and enjoying it. Immensely. And Jack didn't seem to mind it either, sliding his tongue across Ianto's bottom lip requesting entry. Ianto swallowed a moan as their tongues met and the kiss deepened, growing more forceful, more intense. A muffled groan and all he could focus on was getting closer, cocooning himself in Jacks exciting aura.

As he slid his arms around Jack to pull him tighter against his body Ianto's numb fingers dropped the gun he had forgotten he was holding. The loud, echoing clatter of the metal on the cement floor broke through their consciousness and they pulled back from each other both breathing heavily. Ianto looked into Jacks eyes, embarrassed that he had basically thrown himself at the man but needing to see if Jack were as effected by the kiss as he was.

Jack's gaze ran hotly over Ianto's lips as he murmured, "Wow. Your welcome."

At that moment the door of the shooting range slammed open. The two men stepped further apart and Jack picked up the gun that had been dropped to the floor. Owen Harper burst into the room waving his arms and almost shouting, "No, no, and bloody hell NO!"

Gwen followed him closely with a determined look on her face. "Yes. You are coming. They requested assistance and that means that we assist them."

They stopped in front of Jack. He raised an eyebrow at them. "So. What's going on? Is there something you want to share with the class?" He held the gun out in Ianto's direction. Ianto straightened his tie and took the weapon, trying not to think about how it ended on the floor in the first place and hoping that he didn't look as if he had just been snogging the boss.

Gwen spoke as Ianto moved away. "There have been some strange goings on up in the Brecon Beacons area and the police have requested our help with the matter."

Owen broke in, "It's just a few odd disappearances. Why would the whole team need to go. I think it would make the most sense if I were to stay back at the Hub and monitor the Rift. The tea-boy can't be expected to handle it all on his own. I'll watch the Rift, he'll make the coffee and we'll all have a nice cuppa when you get back. There's really no reason for all of us to go traipsing off into the countryside. Right?"

Ianto set the gun and safety gear on the table and was moving quietly towards the exit. Even with his back was towards the group he knew Owen was crossing his arms with an expression on his face clearly saying that the matter was settled. Ianto's thoughts were that with everyone out of the Hub it would be a good time to go down to the archives. Cleaning out a few shelves down there would help him put the pleasant, that is the _un_pleasant, experience with Jack out of his mind. He had no doubts that Jack would be feeling the same.

Ianto was three steps from the door when Jack spoke up. "Gwen, that's a terrific idea."

Two steps from the door. "Lets get the whole team together and check this thing out."

One step to the door. "Ianto!"

Ianto froze. Caught trying to escape. He relaxed his expression into one of mild inquiry and turned back to the captain. "Yes, sir?" He felt just a tiny twinge of worry as he caught the mischievous glint in Jacks eyes.

"Ianto. I want you out of that suit."

Owen rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Go slip into something a little more comfortable. We're heading out into the country."

Ianto was sure his jaw dropped open. "But…"

It was too late to protest. Jack had already turned away. Gwen was smiling and giving a little clap of excitement and Owen was protesting loudly to no one in particular, "I hate the country!"

Toshiko Sato slipped by Ianto as he turned to the door. "Are we all going then? Good, I'll need some help packing the extra kit. When do we leave?"

"As soon as the bloody Tea-boy puts on his bloody play clothes." Owen grumbled. "Feel free to take your time, Ianto."

Ianto finally made his escape.


	2. Into the Countryside

The Countryside

Ianto smiled to himself. He had to admit he was having a good time. Owen was trying to set up his tent and had refused any help so Ianto just stood aside and tried not to laugh. There was no way he was going to tell Owen that he was missing two tent poles which had fallen out of the bag as he was moaning and groaning about the disgusting fresh air. With a final little chuckle Ianto turned to pull a cot from the back of the SUV and started to set it up, only half listening to Gwen and Owen's usual bickering.

Gwen's voice took on a cajoling tone, "Oh, come on. It's just a bit of fun. Who's the last person you snogged?" Ianto's ears perked up and his breath caught in his throat. This was definitely not a conversation he wanted to be drawn into.

"You even sound like an eight year old. Who the hell says snog." The caustic note in Owen's voice was reassuring. This wasn't a conversation he wanted either.

"Mine was Rhys"

"Yeah, well, that's a surprise."

Ianto started to relax . Maybe the conversation would die a natural death.

"Tosh, your go." Damn, the topic was set.

The conversation swirled around him as he tried to ignore it. He wanted to sneak back into his tent, escape, but he knew if he did it would just act as another brick in the wall that stood between him and the team. Ianto was sure that Jack had only brought him along as a team building experience, to break down that wall, but the barrier was still there. Not as thick as it once was, but still there. Ianto had been slowly coming to grips with the fact that Lisa had died back at Torchwood London. The thing that was shot and killed in the basement of Torchwood Three was not the woman he loved but a monster that the team was saving the world from. And him.

Well, that was in the past and life was moving forward. Ianto could only hope that the team would be able to forgive him for unleashing the horror that he had upon them.

He had been so closed off to them during the months leading up to 'that night' that he felt he really needed to be open with them now. To show them who he truly was and try to see them for who they really were as well. To prove that he was their friend and deserved their trust. Ianto now had the chance to show everyone that he didn't blame them for Lisa's death and that he was trustworthy enough not to make the same mistakes again. He wasn't going to waste it.

He set the cot down next to the group and sat on the edge.

Ianto glanced up and saw Jack come over and sit down. Owen had just revealed to everyone that the last person he kissed had been Gwen and she wasn't looking at all pleased when it came out. To keep Tosh from pushing the subject further Owen looked over at Jack. "Jack?"

Ianto tensed and held his breath. What would he say? He couldn't believe there had been anyone else within the last six hours or so since they had been together on the shooting range.

"Are we including non-human life forms?"

Ianto let out his breath slowly as everyone laughed. Jack had avoided the question. Does that mean their kiss wasn't worth mentioning? A feeling like sadness crept over him.

Taking a calming breath Ianto murmured, "It's my turn is it?" He forced himself to continue. "It was Lisa."

From the corner of his eye Ianto saw Jack turn his head away at what he knew to be a lie.

There was an awkward pause before Gwen said "Ianto, I'm sorry"

"Sorry she's dead or sorry you mentioned it?"

"I don't…I just didn't think."

"You forgot" Ianto smiled at her trying to let her know that it was okay. It hurt to think of Lisa but not as much as it used to.

Owen broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the group. "We should get some firewood."

Gwen stood up. "I'll give you a hand."

Ianto looked down at his hands. He felt bad bringing up Lisa, but what was he supposed to do? What would everyone think if he told them that the last person he had kissed wasn't his girlfriend but Captain Jack Harkness? A man. His boss. The one who killed his girlfriend. He was having troubles coming to terms with it himself. Ianto was sure Owen would have some snarky comment to make, he usually did, it was expected of him. But he wasn't sure about Gwen or Tosh. He liked them both very much and didn't want to see the disapproval in their eyes that he was sure would be there.

He could feel Jack's gaze drilling into the top of his head and wondered what sort of look he was giving him. An apologetic look for the way Lisa died? Maybe he looked angry that she had been brought up again. Everyone had been working so hard to forget it and get back to normal and now Ianto's comment brought it all back again. Or, Ianto supposed, it could be a wicked smile for the way Owen and Gwen ran off together thinking the rest of the team didn't know the truth of what was happening between them.

There was a nervous twist in his chest but he had to know. Ianto glanced up and caught Jacks eyes.

Betrayal.

The anger and the hurt darkened the brilliant blue of Jacks eyes. Ianto held his gaze as long as he could, confusion and guilt crashing over him, breath catching in his throat as he felt his stomach sink. He turned his head away, but Jack's gaze still haunted his thoughts.

The group had broken up as Gwen and Owen moved off so Ianto wandered back to the SUV, thinking. Maybe Jack had used the situation as some type of test. Seeing if Ianto trusted the team enough to be open with them and tell them the truth. But it really wasn't a fair test as this truth wasn't just his to share. Jack was involved as well.

Ianto gave himself a mental shake. He needed to stop thinking about himself and start to consider the others. Try to regain the camaraderie they had shared earlier, regain their trust. He needed to be truthful with the team, not so closed off. No more lies.

With this new goal in mind he headed back towards the tents with the PDA he had retrieved from the SUV. The com-link crackled to life and Gwen's voice could barely be heard through the poor reception.

"We found something."

___________________________

A/N: Insert the rest of the Countrycide episode here. ;-)


	3. After the Countrycide

Day after The Countrycide

By the time the team arrived back in Cardiff it was late afternoon and Jack told them all to go home and not come back to the Hub for two full days. They all needed to rest and recuperate. He would monitor the rift and call them if he needed any help.

The tired fog enveloping Ianto receded slightly as he stood under the cascade of hot water in his shower. The sting of the water washing over his open wounds roused him enough to thoroughly clean himself before crawling into bed and immediately falling asleep.

But the deep, healing sleep Ianto had longed for was denied as he tossed and turned long into the night, haunted by dark images and aching muscles.

Finally giving in to the inevitable he pulled himself out of bed at four in the morning to wander around his flat looking for distractions. The empty flat offered nothing to take his mind off the experiences of the previous days, nothing. His whole life seemed to revolve around Torchwood. That was all he had now that Lisa was gone. Owen had his drinking and casual sex. Gwen had Rhys and Tosh had her computers. Ianto idly wondered what Jack had, but determinedly didn't pursue that train of thought.

After hours of just puttering around his flat, Ianto decided that perhaps going for a walk would loosen his stiff muscles and clear his mind. Exchange the lingering horror of the countryside for the sights and sounds of a thriving city.

Stepping out into the crisp morning air Ianto walked with no destination in mind but was not surprised when he eventually found himself standing in front of the Tourist Information office. Oh why not. It was turning into an uncommonly nice morning and there were a number of people already wandering around the Plaas. Why not open the office for a few hours. Might as well keep up the illusion that they were a regular business. He unlocked the door and went inside flipping the sign to open and booting up his computer.

He gave directions and answered questions off and on for a few hours and fended off two kindly octogenarians who were most concerned that Ianto had to come in to work after being so burtally mugged. He escorted the two women out of the office as quickly as he could.

A light mist started to fall and the number of people on the Plaas dwindled so he pulled out a filing box filled with old Torchwood reports dating back to the 1900's. The writing was faded and the papers were starting to become very fragile. He carefully pulled out a three page report dated October 24th, 1913. He placed it into the desktop scanner that he and Tosh had rigged up and scanned the document into the computer. He enhanced the image and enlarged it a bit. The report was about an alien artefact that had been found lodged in the side of a building. The Torchwood team at the time determined that it was some type of signal beacon and deactivated it. It was currently stored down in the archives. Interesting. Ianto carefully referenced and cross referenced the report, flagged the file in the computer and made a note for himself to find the artefact for proper labeling.

"I thought I told you to stay away for a few days." Jack's deep voice sent startled shivers down Ianto's neck. He turned to look at the older man standing silently in the open doorway to the Hub.

"I tried. I needed something to take my mind off the sore muscles and bad memories." Ianto tried to smile reassuringly but it must have failed because Jack walked further into the room. A look of concern in his eyes.

"They hurt you badly didn't they, Ianto?"

Ianto had just promised himself that he would always try to speak the truth, and right now Jack deserved the truth. "They hurt us all, sir. But we're a strong group and we'll all pull together and help each other out." No more lies. Ianto saw what looked like a flash of pride flare in Jacks eyes. He was a little embarrassed at including himself as one of the tight knit group of Torchwood Three, but he somehow felt he belonged there with them now. He had earned a place.

"You know what they say. Remember the good times, learn from the bad, and continue to move forward." Jack gave a small smile.

Eyes caught and held. The need to move away from those mesmerizing eyes was starting to tickle at the edges of Ianto's awareness. He wanted to go back to the safety and security of his reports, files and archives, but Jack's gaze held him enthralled.

Jack lifted a hand to run a gentle finger across Ianto's cheekbone. There was an ugly bruise forming but the touch was barely a whisper across Ianto's skin. The warmth and strength of Jack's hand as it curled around Ianto's neck was soothing as he was drawn in closer to the older man. Ianto's eyes closed as Jack's lips caught his in a slow, tender kiss. Gentle arms slid around Ianto's waist and pulled him carefully into Jack's chest, holding Ianto firmly against him. Jack pulled his lips from Ianto to run light little butterfly kisses over the bruises and cuts on his face and neck. Ianto accepted it all, keeping his eyes closed and savouring the heat of every touch.

Jack pulled away slightly, his voice husky and deep. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ianto said opening his eyes slowly. Unconsciously mimicking Jack's question from, was it only two days ago?

Jack slowly drew his arms from around Ianto's waist. Ianto already missed their warmth. "Thank you for saving Tosh." With an embarrassed shake of his head Ianto denied any heroics. After all, it hadn't worked.

"Thank you for making wonderful coffee." At this Ianto had to smile. The man ran on coffee.

Jack took a step back and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, looking down at the floor uncertainly. "Thank you for letting me say that Ianto Jones was the last person I snogged?" Jack peeked up at Ianto through his eyelashes.

Ianto went still. Was Jack actually asking his permission? Was that why he avoided the question when Owen brought it up? He wanted to make sure Ianto was okay with the fact that Ianto had been kissing the man that killed the creature he had once thought of as his girlfriend. Everything clicked into place and it suddenly struck him that everything would be fine. He was a member of this eclectic group of people. He really did belong.

Colour tinted his cheeks again as Ianto gave Jack a small little smile. "Well, it would never do to lie to our friends. I suppose that since we have done a bit of snogging it only makes sense that we admit to it. That is if we're asked again, sir."

Jacks carefully expressionless face broke into a full blown smile as he let out a breath he had been holding, nodding his head in agreement. Back to his old self. "You left your suit down in the Hub. How about we go down and I help you change into it?" He waggled his eyebrows at Ianto. Incorrigible.

"Careful. That's harassment, sir."

Jack laughed at him.

Ianto shooed him towards the door. "Don't you have a report to fill out for me? Time to get back to work."

"But I need coffee. Please?" It worked every time, the hands pressed together, the cute little tilt of the head and the pleading eyes with a hint of a smile.

Ianto laughed. "Let me lock up and I'll be down momentarily." Ianto sighed as Jack left and he sat back at his computer, smiling. Yes, everything would be fine.


	4. epilogue

Epilogue

Ianto brought Jack his coffee and made sure the older man had a good start on the report he was supposed to be working on. There was plenty of work of his own that Ianto knew he should be doing but instead of heading down to the archives he redirected his footsteps towards the shooting range.

The various weapons were still lined up on the side table with an assortment of ammunitions on the shelves nearby. A little half smile crossed his lips as he loaded up one of the Torchwood standard issues. Reaching to put on the safety glasses and ear muffs Ianto turned to look at the targets lined up along the far wall. There were six targets total, in various human and alien shapes.

The gun's safety clicked off easily and Ianto started to walk forward. Still moving he brought his arms up in a two handed grip and shot off six rounds. He stopped as he reached the firing line and flipped the safety back on.

Without pause he turned his back on the targets and unloaded the gun placing it back on the table along with his safety gear. Glancing back over his shoulder he couldn't help the smile of pleasure that curled at the corners of his lips before turning to leave the room. Each of the six targets had a nice neat bullet hole in the center of their foreheads.

Not bad for an archivist.

__________________________________

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
